mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Racing 4 '''is the sixth racing installment in the series. It is for Xbox One, PC, and can be found on Steam. Playable Characters There are a total of 54 playable characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Yoshi * Birdo * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Lakitu Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Big * Rouge * Jet * Omega * Eggman Nega Rookies * Logan * Carson * Austin * Mikayla * Steven L. * Brock E. * Katie * Sam S. * Cyrus M. * Drew O. * John P. * Dustin * Hunter B. * Maddie W. * Kenny * Brad L. * Kayla * Kaitlin Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Goomba * Luma * Cheep Cheep * Sidestepper * Conkdor * Cat Goomba * Biddy Bug * Pianta * Noki * Boo * Monkey * Cooligan * Baby Yoshi * Omochao * Chao * Animal Friends * Crabmeat * Chopper * Motobug * Egg Pawn * King Arthur * Merlina * Caliburn * Jeremiah * Ford * Savannah * Zac * Nick B. * Caleb R. * Dan * Hailey S. * Mark H. * Lexi M. * Jonathan * Zach Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Coin * Triple Coin * Ring * Triple Ring * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * High Speed Shoes * Golden Mushroom * Star * Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Lightning * Blue Shell * Bullet Bill * Blooper * Bob-omb * Boomerang Flower * All-Star Courses Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup * Gateway Galaxy * Cheep Cheep Beach * Conkdor Canyon * Sirena Beach Chao Cup * Sylvania Castle * Windy Valley * Metal Harbor * Hill Top Flower Cup * Tall, Tall Mountain * Frosted Glacier * Mount Wario * Black Bowser's Castle Ring Cup * Double Down * Toxic Caves * Faraway Avalon * Egg Rocket Retro Courses Star Cup * Moo Moo Meadows * Golden Plains * 3D Land * Layer-Cake Desert Wisp Cup * Emerald Beach * Mushroom Hill * Wave Ocean * Green Forest Special Cup * Daisy Circuit * Slimy Spring Galaxy * Rail Lift * Neo Bowser City Egg Cup * Casino Night * Power Plant * Windmill Isle * Flame Core All-Stars Many All-Stars return from the previous game Music Mario Series # Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from Super Mario Bros. # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Underground from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Overworld from Super Mario Land # Underground from Super Mario Land # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Hammer Bros. from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Ending from Super Mario World # Donut Plains from Super Mario Kart # Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 # Credits from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # Moo Moo Farm from Mario Kart 64 # Sherbet Land from Mario Kart 64 # Woody Woods from Mario Party 3 # Cheese Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Boss from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS # Tick-Tock Clock from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. # In The Final from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Beach Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss, Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Mole Patrol from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Athletic from Super Mario 3D Land # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Music Park from Mario Kart 7 # DK Jungle from Mario Kart 7 # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Thwomp Ruins from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker # Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Overworld from Super Mario Run Sonic Series # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Marble from Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Light from Sonic the Hedgehog # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Sonic Boom from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Rusty Ruin from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes # Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Back 2 Back from Sonic Rush # Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Quick Trip To Paradise from Sonic Rivals # My Destiny from Sonic the Hedgehog # Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog # Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Boss from Sonic Rush Adventure # Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure # Seven Rings In Hand from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # The Palace That Was Found from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # With Me from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Casino Street from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Free from Sonic Free Riders # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # White Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Oil Desert from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Main Theme from Sonic Dash # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Desert Ruins from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World # Blue Sky from Sonic Jump Fever # Spring Emotions from Sonic Runners # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal # Studiopolis from Sonic Mania